


When The Thoughts Run Wild

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: Asagao Academy Self insert AU.  Um.....zombies. I suck hella at summaries. I apologize. But i promise I've written this to the best of my abilities.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks. This is the first thing I've posted on here so please be a little nice.

    His hand was warm against mine, pulling me down the sidewalk towards my favorite cafe. The taste of coffee was already on my tongue and we hadn’t even walked in yet. The grin on his face made my chest tighten a little. How dumb was he that he even contemplated dating me. I was more than grateful, obviously. My mind shifted over to when the day had started.  
   Texts were blowing up my notifications and I swear if one more went off my phone would break. There was a missed call from him. A groan left me as I dragged it off the bedside table, pressing the green circle when he started calling again,  
   “You picked up!”  
   “Caddy, I’m sleepy. What you want?”  
   “How do you feel about coffee and then breakfast when you’re up for it,” His voice held a smile.  
   “It better be good coffee to spam me.” I slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Dean sat up slowly and looked at me.  
   “Where’re you goin’?”  
   “Caddy’s taking me out for coffee. Don’t worry I’ll be back before five to help with homework.” He gave a small smile before falling back onto the bed, covers fluffing up from the extra air. The door closed behind me with a soft click and there I stood in the empty hallways.  
I was jerked out of my thoughts as I stumbled slightly on the stairs that stood outside the small building. Caddy laughed a little, pulling me into his chest after a moment.  
   “Can’t have you getting hurt.”  
   “You should know that even when I’m being careful, I’ll still get hurt.” He rolled his eyes. Yeah, this was a good morning.  
I ran a hand down my face, rechecking my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. The bandaids on my fingers were starting to peal off, which meant trying to find more tape to keep them on. I didn’t want to see my bloody fingernails and busted knuckles anymore. There would be scabs and if there were sbas then there would be me sitting in a corner ripping them off. Dean looked over at me, nudging me a little.  
   “I’m fine.” He shrugged a little before walking ahead of me. My eyes shifted to the windows, scanning over the large fence and the guards that stood at the gate. Barbed wire was curled in large spirals at the top. We were in a quarantine zone. According to the radio we were just one of hundreds. We weren’t that special. We lived out our normal lives like there was nothing wrong. I thought about how Caddy had taken me out to coffee two weeks ago. My legs felt like lead as I moved out of the room and towards the courtyard. Maybe if I sat outside for a while the world would fix itself eventually. The bench was cold against my legs and the wind whipped hair into my face. The sky was a baby blue, cotton candy clouds slowly moving across it. My fingers dug into my arms as I hugged myself. Guards patrolled the grounds. They had guns pressed to their chests and a finger resting over the trigger. I made eye contact with one, offering a tired smile that probably made me look like I was about to cry. He paused in his steps, turning towards me a little more before looking away and continuing on. That’s right. They didn’t care about us. I wouldn't forget that. My club jacket kept me warm but it couldn’t warm the inside. It couldn’t warm the coldness settling in my heart as I watched people hug and hold hands.  
   “Hey, wanna get coffee with me?” I let my gaze shift to look at Caddy. Let a warm smile spread over my face as I held up my arms. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up and into his chest. “Is that a yes?”  
   “It better be good coffee.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced! Time to meet Tina people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo frendos  
> Tina has arrived  
> Hope you guys love her as much as I do

    The coffee wasn’t that good. It had had this watered down taste and looked more like dirty water than anything. The “creamer” tasted like chalk. It was all about rations now; it was basically like any other day for the most part. Our meals were at the same times, though they were a little less quality and there wasn’t as much. Granted, it was expected. In every book that you ever read that’s about an apocalypse always plays along in the same situation. Tina was by herself when I found her. Her legs were tucked neatly under her with a notebook in her lap. Her back was leaned against the wall in one of the lecture rooms. She tilted her head to look up at my standing form.

    “Hey, Dirk!” The smile that spread across her face made my mood a little better. I gave a small wave and sat down in front of her, reaching up to itch under my eyes. Foundation and concealer caked itself under a bloody nail. Grimacing at the pain, I looked back up at her. “Hey, you okay?”

    “I’m...okay.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked over my, gaze landing on my hands.

    “What happened to your hands?” She didn’t reach out to grab me, just sat there and patiently waited for me to talk to her. I shrugged a little and tried not to pick at the band aids.

    “Just some nervous habits. It’s fine though.” Tina’s lips tightened into a thin line before she smiled gently at me. 

    “Well, I’m always here for you if you need me. I’ll fight what’s making you nervous.” She put her notebook beside her, spreading her arms in an offering for a hug. I hesitated before leaning forward to accept the offered affection. The world was going to crap, but at least I could rely on friends to fall into this hell with me. It sounded selfish when you really thought about it; expecting your friends to stick around to the very end. Long moments dragged through the air before I forced myself to sit back, rubbing at the foundation under my eye to cover up the dark bags again. Tina shifted a little bit to look out the windows.

    “There hasn’t been any news, if you were wondering. The radios don’t really work anymore. I mean maybe the walkie talkies work, but the radios cut out yesterday.” She nodded at me a little bit and looked back at her sketch book. “What’re you drawing?”

    “Amethyst. She’s from that one show I told you about.” Her eyes lit up and she looked proud of her work. I was proud of her work.

    “It looks awesome!” I shifted my legs to make myself more comfortable, stretching out my left one and tucking my right at the knee of the left. “I’ll bring my sketchbook next time and we can show each other our stuff. Even with the dust slowly collecting in the classrooms and teachers not really teaching anymore, it was still something to ground ourselves with. Well. No, I take it back. They still taught it was just different things; such as survival skills. 

    The room fell into a comfortable silence. I let my mind go back to noticing the small changes in the room. Once again, I noticed the thin layer of dust collecting on certain things. Some of the lights were broken and there were scrapes against the floor from when everyone had broken into a panicked rush. Desks had been pushed out of the way and chairs were knocked over. It was all neatly placed back now. The chalk was almost gone and sat in a little box on the teacher's desk. Looking over to Tina, I took in her appearance. She seemed calm and collected, hands not shaking nor bloody. She still wore mascara and those cute red glasses. She had the sleeves of her club jacket rolled up a little bit. Jung Boots still met like a normal club, some of the stuff was just a little restricted and there was always a guard by the door. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is violence in this by the way! Just a heads upppp.  
> I introduced a lot of people and i love em all

    Dinner time rolled around slowly. As the final class bell rang, I watched everyone stand before actually standing up myself. Mara ran into me, letting out a squaking sound. A short laugh burst out of me. Mara smiled before walking next to me. We stopped at our lockers, putting away our books. I had the plan of running up to Dave and tackling her but Wallid was there. My steps faltered slightly, but I shouldn’t be acting like they were the plague. That would make me a hypocrite. Mara asked if I wanted to come fill her water bottle up with her, to which I was thankful that she even asking. The wall was cold as I leaned against it. It’ll sound weird but watching something get filled could be fascinating if you stared at it long enough. While we waited for everyone else to walk up, small talk was made. I had asked her about the book I had seen her carrying around and she told me the basic plot line without ruining the whole book. When the others joined us, Tina stared at me for a moment. She was probably thinking about what had happened this morning. 

    “I'm fine.” She seemed to pause on the thought, didn't seem to fully believe it in the end. I nudged her a little bit and offered a smile. “I'm doing better okay? I kinda promise.” 

    “I'm here if you need me, okay?”

    “Roger that, captain.” As Caddy fell in step beside me, he curled his his pinkie finger around mine. Dinner passed by in a slow haze, words falling from my mouth to carry on peaceful conversation. The part I remember the most was when Dave raised her cup of apple juice and grinned at Rosie.

    “To us.” 

    “To us.” Rosie slowly grinned back and raised her mug of coffee up. The table had been cold against my cheek and the darkness that awaited me behind my eyelids was welcomed. It was Kae who was grabbing at me, hauling me to my feet. People were rushing from the cafeteria, pushing others out of the way so they could be first. My groggy mind finally registered the shrill alarm that echoed off the walls. The panic that became present in my mind tried to suffocate me, squeezing my lungs in a cold grip. The night air was chilling down to the bone. Shrieks filled the air and people were freezing. 

    “Get back!” Armed men were running over, guns aimed. A different kind of scream filled the air.

    “I’m not infected! I swear! Oh god, don’t shoot me please!” I tried to not be the front of the group, shifting back as far as the crowd would let me.I couldn’t find any of my friends. While you think the club jackets would make life easier they didn’t show up during the night worth anything. A bulky device was pressed into their neck, flashing ‘INFECTED’ in bold text. That wasn’t possible, there were no signs of him being bitten at all.There wouldn't be spores anywhere because people would have gotten infected before now and there would be more than one...wouldn’t there? I felt sick suddenly, shoving myself through the crowd and trying to get away. People were frozen in their spots. Someone grabbed my arm and when I looked up, it was just Jeff. GOd he looked pale. A headache pounded behind my ears. My breathing wasn’t coming out right. 

    “Jeff-” I screamed when the gunshots filled the air, jerking my arm up and covering my ears. I felt absolutely sick. 

    “Get a move on! Curfew is in effect now and you are to be expected back in your dorms! There will be an attendance check in five.” We all gathered around, making sure everyone was okay before we headed out for the night. Tina stared at me as I leaned against Caddy. She frowned a little before clapping her hands a few times to gain our attention.

    “I love you all, okay? We really should go to the dorms now.” As everyone dispersed, I dry heaved, clammy hands gripping at the lightpost. No one was going to handle this well and as I sat down in my bd, I knew I wasn’t the only one about to have a breakdown.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QZ- quarantine zone  
> Rosie is a bad ass okay? everyone here is a badass. God damn I love my friends this is fun

   Everything had blown itself over eventually but I had started scribbling ideas into my notebook. No one should have turned in a QZ. I glanced up from my notes as Ellie and Rosie sat down on the bench with me.

    “How you doing?”

    “I’m dying.” I was responded with a same from Ellie.

    “Welcome to the club.” Rosie leaned her head back a little while Ellie seemed to pause.

    “Does this mean we have club jackets now? Do I need to wear another one?”

    “Yes, yes it does.” Rosie laughed a little while I quickly stood.

    “Guys we need to go shopping for this! C’mon the campus store might have something.” There was a moment of silence before they both stood and walked with me. We did indeed find the jackets that would fit our “club”. They were fully black with pleather sleeves. We had also found some skull patches to sew onto the front. 

    “We’re totally cool now.” My fingertips were bleeding from the amount of times I had accidentally stabbed myself with the needle. When it was all said and done, it didn’t look as bad as one might think.

    “Yes, very cool.” Ellie smiled and pulled her jacket one.

    “We are now the official ‘dying club’ even if it isn’t really official by school standards.” I stood up and spun around. Rosie laughed and stood up. 

    “So now here we are. Standing in the middle of your room like idiots.”

     “Cute idiots.”

    “Sure sure.” A groan left me as the bell rang and class was starting. It wasn’t that I didn’t appreciate the protection and the fact that they were teaching us how to protect ourselves, but it kinda ruined a moment. Well, I thought we were all having a moment. Pulling my Jung Noots jacket over the Dying Club jacket, I locked the door after we had all walked out. While one might assume wearing two varsity jackets would be bulky, it surprisingly wasn’t and instead was extremely comfortable. The military teacher droned on about the disease and how it transferred and how fast it moved. There was going to be a test on all of this later this week probably. Did they even know how to grade things? Probably not. Our grades really couldn’t go anywhere. There were no more computers. Electricity was running on backup motors and half the time we use our flashlights or candles. 

    “Miss Mack, are you paying attention?” I jerked up from my notes and stared for a few moments.

    “Um, sir. I don’t...use female pronouns. It’s uh...Mister Mack.”

    “Well that’s too bad, life ain’t fair. Get used to it.” I slid down in my seat a little and mumbled an apology.

    “Excuse me, ma’am, could you go over the side effects again?”

    “What’d you say?”

    “Ma’am I have asked you to go over the notes again, please.” I sent my best pleading look over to Rosie. Oh god. Oh god she was gonna get herself into so much trouble. She smiled at me as a chorus of ‘ma’am's rose into the air. I suppose her plan had worked and I was indeed grateful that she stood up for me. But hey...that's’ what friends do.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure begins woot woot

     The beginning of winter had been sudden, temperatures dropping to the point I was curling up next to my roommate to keep warm. Yeah sure the backup generators worked just fine but they all shut off at some point. People had started dying off. Well not really. They were being slaughtered in the courtyard for being infected. Some of the vents were closed off and in the school building we had started wearing masks. The QZ was no longer a QZ. We were sitting ducks in the pool of death, waiting to be dragged under. The night consisted of breakdowns and making panicked conversations over stolen walkie-talkies. Sometimes we would sneak into the school to sleep in the club rooms, piling up blankets and pillows under the tables. I often stayed up on those nights, listening to the hushed murmurs and distant gun shots. There were no reports from the other QZs. Soldiers were panicked, dragging their feet across the ground as the lack of sleep took over. The world was ending and with it, we were falling into its black abyss. Most ignored it, pretending life was this normal kind of thing. No one blamed those who did, it was easier to pretend rather than face the facts. We had been making plans of escape slowly, hiding notebooks and maps. We were also trying to keep each other alive. More times then I can count, I had been caught trying to overdose on some pain killers. In the end it all paid off. Today was the day. Sure we would be putting ourselves outside of military help, but it was better than letting ourselves go insane because we pretended that nothing was happening.

     Curfew was called at around six, guards shuffling people into the buildings like livestock. Before we had departed for our own rooms, we had all gathered into a small group and checked each other's walkie talkies. In the end, some didn’t work like they did when we had first stolen them. Rosie, Tina, and Ellie decided to stay in one of their rooms. Kae, Dave, and Mara moved into one of the other rooms. I can’t remember who paired themselves together in our dorm, there was just too many of them. I leaned against Dean, running a hand down my face slowly before gazing over to Caddy and Jimmy. 

     “You okay?” Dean had started out in a normal tone before dying off quickly into a whisper. Flipping on my flashlight, I shined it in his face and chuckled at the way his body jerked backwards and the way his eyes screwed themselves shut. 

     “I guess,” I turned off the flashlight and set it in my lap. “Just waiting for the signal. They look peaceful you know? It’s like this situation isn’t really happening.” Silence fell on us and then the walkie talkie crackled to life, causing me to jump and elbow Dean in the stomach. 

     “Oh my god..”

     “Hello? Hello?” The voice crackled through the device before cutting out sharply. Dean hopped off the couch and ran to the bedside table, snatching it up and letting out a breath of relief.

     “Password?”

     “Nannananananaannana batdave!” He laughed softly as I got up and walked over to the two sleeping boys.

     “Rise and shine, princes. It’s time to get rolling.” Jimmy groaned a little, sitting up before sliding down the ladder gracefully. “Caddy, up up.”

     “Time?” I huffed, grabbing a pillow and hitting him lightly with it.

     “Time to leave. Dean we good?”

     “Yeah. We’ll meet outside of the cafeteria and go from there. Though if that fails then we’ll be meeting up at the checkpoint in the city.” My back ached as I bent over to grab my bag off the floor. Dean was already at the door, checking in the hallways before heading out. I spared one last glance into the room before following behind him.  The hallways were dark and filled with the soft thuds of our feet. 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm on my phone.

The night air was warmer than I thought it would have been. A few flashlights came from over by the cafeteria.  
“It’s safe,” Jimmy whispered before jogging ahead of us. A searchlight swept over the ground, his body illuminated in the process. It jerked back to him a moment later. He stood there, eyes wide with shock and hands gripping the bag slung over his shoulders. The air exploded with sirens.  
“Run!” It was Dave, hands pulling her bag off the ground and onto her shoulders. Everyone jerked into motion, sprinting for the main gates with the small hope that we wouldn’t get killed. The gates. Bursting through them like crossing the finish line made my chest erupt with relief. It was squashed when a scream ripped through the air. I jerked my head back towards the school and opened my mouth. Tina was already turned around, running back before I could even open my mouth the scream.  
“ _Jimmy_!” Her voice seemed to drown out the sirens. It would never drown out the snapping of bone. It wouldn’t fix his eyes rolling back into his head. It wouldn’t fix the way his arm dropped down to his side and swayed with the motion. It wouldn’t fix the way he was simply dropped to the ground like a ragdoll that a little girl had gotten tired of playing with. It wouldn’t fix how they still shot him like he was gonna get up. A hand grabbed my elbow and jerked my away. We were all supposed to get out of here. All of us were supposed to get out of that hell. Mind shutting down, I stumbled blindly and used the hand holding mine ground me to this reality.

  
Filtered breathing shifted through the air. Wet footsteps echoed off the tunnel walls. Off in the distance there was groaning. Everyone was silent and it was starting to get to me. I couldn’t blame them though, none of us could really find it in ourselves to say anything. Up ahead, there were several different tunnels to split off into. Dean grabbed my hand and gently tugged me towards a tunnel. Spores floated around in the air, growing up the walls and into the water. I ended up gripping his arm, hugging it to my chest as we walked.  
“I’m scared, Dean.”  
“Yeah? It’s gonna be fine. These all probably lead out into the same spot, y’know? They always do. And-” He feel silent, body freezing up as his flashlight shifted over one of Them. It hissed, hands rising at the sudden light. It’s mouth opened to let out a hollow groan before it turned towards us and shrieked. My hands jerked away from Dean, reaching for the knives strapped to my legs. My mind circled through how painful it would be to have my neck ripped open, or how it would hurt to feel its teeth sink into my arm, or how everyone would point the gun at me if I did get bit and they found out. Fingers curling around the handle of the butcher knife, I jerked it out of the strap. The breath was knocked out of me as my body slammed into the floor. Drool dropped on my face, ears ringing as it screamed again. My ears were ringing with my own screaming before I shoved the knife into its throat. Black goop dropped into my eyes. It burned. It felt like if you sprayed yourself in the eyes with perfume.   
“SHIT. DEAN DO SOMETHING.” My hands fumbled to rub at my eyes. The world was drowned out in the sound of gunshots and a new pain starting up in my arm.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in my phone during my finals so I'm sorry for any spacing, grammar, and punctuation errors.   
> -Dirk

Screams echoed off the walls. It wasn’t just our screaming anymore. Distantly you could hear voices yelling if you strained your ears enough. The burn on my arm throbbed along with my heartbeat. Dean had said that if we burned the wound right away it would kill the infection before it started to work through the veins. Desperate to believe him, I had scrambled to pull out my lighter and hand it over. There was nothing to quiet the pained sobbing and screaming once the flame touched. It had echoed off the walls, fading into the darkness ahead of us. There was a bottle of painkiller hanging loosely in my hand. The liquid instead swished around with every steps.  
“You think if I drink the whole thing that it’ll kill me?”  
“C’mon. Almost out of here. Also, gimme that.” The bottle was jerked from my hand. He screwed the cap back on. “It’s our first night and you’re already trying to leave me alone.”  
“Could be morning.”  
“That’s besides the point,” Dean glanced back. “Don’t worry. I think I see an opening up ahead. It either leads outside or into a small clearing. From the way the lighting is though, I’d say we’re about to hit the outdoors again. Here.” He reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. Dean winced, fingers digging into skin.  
“It isn’t smart to grab people with your burnt hand.’  
“It’s my only free hand.”  
“Still not smart. Could’a told me to come closer.”   
“Just shut the hell up.” I laughed a little. The silence gave me time to relive Jimmy’s death over and over and over. “Try the walkie-talkie again.” It required me to pull my hand away and fumble with the clip. Static erupted as I turned it on again. It broke off with trembling voices.   
“You guys think they're okay?” It was Ellie.   
“I'm sure they're fine. We all promised.” There was Rosie. “Status report from anyone online?”  
“Nick is dead.” Jon’s voice cracked a little. “We had to leave him behind.” There was a soft curse and the static picked back up.   
“We’re almost out.” Jared. “Caddy hurt his ankle but no other injuries happened.”  
“Thank god.” Dean nudged me a little.  
“Dirk?” Tina sounded shocked.   
“Hey-” There was shrieking behind us. Once again there was a hand grabbing mine and pulling me forward.   
“Don't stand! Run!” Dean rounded the corner before me. “Shit!”   
“Dean?”  
“C’mon.” In front and in back. If we detoured then we could possibly get lost down here. There was yelling from the walkie-talkie. People yelling for us to respond. Asking for status updates. Locations. Anything. Moving through the water slowed us down tremendously. It was hard to sprint when it was up to your groin. A distant splashing behind us.   
“We need to split up.”  
“I'm not letting you go!”  
“Well you need to! We're slowing each other down!” I jerked my arm away and scrambled to get back up onto the sidewalk.  
“Dirk!” Tossing him the walkie-talkie I let myself feel a false sense of bravery before taking off down the vast tunnel. It was silent other than my heavy breathing and panicked mumbling. Leaving him had been a horrible idea. I was trying prove to myself I could handle this. That I was this brave person. That I could handle myself. I wanted Caddy. And Ellie. And Tina and Tracy and Kae and Rosie and everyone.   
“Mars?” It was too dark to see without my flashlight. There was shuffling happening somewhere in here. “Or Dave? Anyone maybe?” It felt too small. The walls seemed to close in and block out the air. There was no where to get fresh air from. No escape. No openings to leave through. Suffocating. A laugh forced its way from my mouth. Echoing. A distinctive moan up ahead made me pat my pockets to make sure I had the lighter. It didn't seem like it would be too bad. No one to tell at except myself. A part of me wondered vaguely about smoking in this kind of situation. People always talked about how it helped. It messed up your lungs though and lungs were an important thing in an apocalypse. My hands slowly slid over the sleeves of my club Jacket. The white was a light brown and the Kelly Green was borderline teal with water and dirt on it. Beneath it was the club Ellie, Rosie, and I had joked about. The pleather creaked softly if my arms bent enough.   
“Keine Ahnung. Keine Ahnung. Ein bisschen mehr. Sehr gut. Du bist doof.” When in doubt, y'all to yourself in German. The sentence formations might not be right but I mean. No one cares when it's just you and dead people. Correction, dead people who walk.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long jeaus Also posting from phone sorry.

It had been silent for a while, just the sound of my walking and sniffling. Every soft tap against the burn made it throb. If I timed it just right, it would throb to my heartbeat. There wasn’t really telling how much time had passed, though I guess it didn’t exactly matter. Nothing worked down here anyways. Nothing worked anywhere period. Nothing electronic. The only reason our generators worked was because they were old enough that whatever knocked everything else out didn’t bother them. If we could find an old enough car, then maybe that would run too. That was implying that we all met up in the end.   
“If I do make it out of here, will they be waiting for me? Would I be waiting for them? Well they might not wait for me. No they would, we promised to stick together. But if something were to happen then we would have to break our promise to stay safe. I broke the promise already with leaving Dean behind. Usually we stay in small groups when splitting up but.... I wonder how Dean is holding up. Probably doing just fine without me. He said we were doing fine though, but he was probably annoyed with my random leg cramps.” I chewed on the end of my sleeve, rounding yet another corner and then freezing. A few feet in front of me, the tunnel opened into a small ditch that sloped up. If a person ducked down enough, one could make out the tufts of grass peeking over the edge. Freedom. It was freedom. That doesn’t mean everyone else is out there though. There was probably more of those things too. A shaky sigh left me as I dug my fingers into the mud and pulled myself up towards the grass. There was the soft sound of voices that seemed to be on the verge of being just out of hearing range. If I was lucky enough, it would be them. A person can only hope so much. Pulling myself up, a small groan worked its way out of my throat. Jeez I felt like I wasn't even gonna make it too far. My jeans clung to my legs like a lifeline and my binder was starting to hurt. Taking it off now wasn’t exactly an option. This place probably wasn’t safe.   
“Hello?” My throat constricted and ached. Well that’s what you get for screaming so much. I took a cautious step forward and pulled the pistol from the back of my pants. None of them turned to look in my direction. Maybe they hadn’t heard me. “H-hello?” I bit back a cough and slid the safety back. One of them tilted their head in my direction before turning fully. Nothing for a moment. They were a large group so they could easily overpower me. Maybe they would just rob me and leave me for dead. God, you watch way too many movies Get your thoughts straight idiot. The world isn’t that bad yet. Or is it? I’ve been in that school for a few weeks after the world went to hell. We don’t know what’s out here at all. We could already be dead.   
“Dirk?”  
“Huh?” The train of thought derailed and decided to commit it’s own suicide by making sure it tipped over the edge and into the abyss of who knows what.   
“Dirk!” Dean. Dean. I almost dropped the gun, sliding the safety back on with shaking hands. Then I was running. The air in my lungs left in a woosh as someone slammed into me.   
“Ack!” My feet left the ground, hands digging into clothing to keep balance. I stumbled slightly as I was set down. The world was blurry and tilting at odd angles. “Ugh. Jesus don't do that to me please.” It fell into a fairly comfortable silence as we checked over our supplies again. “Caddy.”  
“Hm?” He looked up, placing the water bottle back into his bag. Call be bold, but I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and offered a small smile.


End file.
